Between Poverty and Prosperity
by finnicko-loves-anniec
Summary: In Panem's woodlands, the villagers of Twelve struggle to stay alive while those in the Capitol enrich themselves. Katniss Everdeen attempts to right this injustice, stealing from the rich to support the poor. She'll stop at nothing to help the people she loves, but she cannot fathom how far these actions will take her from the world she knows. Robin Hood AU, Everlark.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, I know I should be working on my other stories, but the end is in sight for my other Hunger Games fics, and I just can't bring myself to finish them. The idea for a Hunger Games Robin Hood AU was especially tempting because the stories share similar themes. Have I made enough excuses for myself now? As far as the T rating, this story contains violence, though it is probably less graphic than the actual books, and some mildly coarse language. I hope you enjoy it!

For the history buffs out there: Please note that this is not historically accurate to any given time period, and it is not meant to be. This world is Panem with a bit of Robin Hood flair, not eleventh-century England like most Robin Hood stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, and I make absolutely no money off of writing this.

* * *

Her arrow whizzed past the coach driver's head, lodging itself deep into the tree behind him. Perfect, she had not wanted to harm the man, as he was only a worker like the rest of them, paid nearly nothing to preserve the upper class's way of life, but she did want to scare him. Katniss allowed herself a small, determined smile at her perfect shot before emerging from the trees and running towards the clearing. She did not hear so much as feel Gale approaching from the opposite side of the road.

"Stand down!" she commanded in the deepest voice she could muster. The guards that had emerged from the carriage halted when they saw her pointing another arrow at them, ready to shoot. "Drop your weapons." Two of the guards looked at the third, who must be their commander, before setting down their weapons. The commander took a menacing step towards Katniss, and she released her arrow. It went through the man's eye. He was dead before he hit the ground. The two junior guards immediately raised their hands in defeat. "Nobody else need be hurt. Pass the gold to my friend and you may be on your way." She nodded towards the driver, who went into the coach and came out with two heavy sacks of gold. He handed them to Gale, who checked the bags' contents before disappearing back into the woods.

"Get back in and be gone," she said. The guards and driver hurried to comply. She watched as they continued down the road, not lowering her weapon until they were out of sight.

Katniss walked back into the forest, where Gale was waiting for her. "That was too risky," he said. She stayed silent. "We cannot do anything akin to that again," her friend continued. "This act alone will have aroused the suspicions of the sheriff. Illegal hunting on the government's lands is one thing, but he will not take kindly to this."

"Would you rather watch the villagers die of cold and sickness in the winter or risk being hanged?" she said, no longer able to keep the anger out of her voice. "Let the sheriff and his men be damned. We must do what is right, not just for our families, but for the whole of the Seam. If I have to chance Cray's wrath, then I will do so to provide for my family." She sighed and took off her cap, allowing her dark braid to fall to her shoulder. Katniss had covered her long hair and bound her chest that morning, hoping that the riders in the coach would mistake her for a man. That way, if the sheriff were to come looking for the people who had stolen the gold, it would be more difficult to identify her as the perpetrator. "Come along, let's hide this before anyone comes looking." She and Gale walked together to a hollow tree where they could stow their loot, removing several gold pieces before concealing the bags inside the hole.

"Katniss, this was brash of us. We must be more careful," Gale said softly. Katniss saw the concern in his eyes and leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek.

"There was little real danger," she tried to comfort her friend. "You saw how quickly the guards put down their swords. They were cowards. They are likely to exaggerate the story of the robbery in order to hide their cowardice from their superiors. I can nearly promise you that they have told the sheriff that a half-dozen men attacked them, not two."

"We could be hanged."

"That is a risk I am willing to take." Katniss wondered why Gale had not brought up these concerns while they were planning the robbery. Surely he must have had some misgivings when he had agreed to her plan? She dismissed the thought. Her immediate concern was distributing their new wealth among the neediest people in the Seam. Any worries or wonderings about Gale could wait.

By the time they returned to the village, the investigation had already begun. The sheriff and his four highest-ranking deputies had gone to the scene to retrieve the commander's body and search for any evidence of who had committed the attack. Katniss was certain they would find nothing that would lead them to her. She had crafted four new arrows from white owl feathers and oak to use during the robbery, all of which she had left with the body. They were so different from her normal pine and mockingjay feather arrows that Cray would be unable to match them to her. Before she and Gale had left, they had scoured the scene for any evidence that would link the crime to them, destroying every damning clue they found.

After parting with Gale, she walked to the village's tavern. As she stepped inside, she was unsurprised to find Haymitch sitting by himself at the large table with a large mug filled to the brim with foaming mead, several empty tankards surrounding him. She went to sit next to her old friend without saying hello.

Ripper, the tavern's owner and barkeep, bustled over. "You want a pint, dearie?" she asked. Katniss nodded, and the woman returned with a mug of mead. "Had a good hunt today?" Though hunting on the Capitol's land was punishable by death, the law was commonly broken in the Seam. There were many capable hunters, but everyone in the village knew that Katniss brought back the best venison, squirrel, and rabbit meat of them all.

"There weren't any game," she replied. It was for the best that Ripper did not know of her morning's activities. The woman was kind and would never try to turn her in, but she had a loose tongue that could land Katniss in deep trouble with the sheriff.

"I'm sorry to hear that, love," the barkeep said, going off into the other room. Haymitch turned to Katniss, eyebrows raised in a silent question. Even when he was too drunk to stand, it was impossible to fool Haymitch. She reached into her pocket, finding ten gold pieces and handing them to the man.

"Buying my drinks today?" Haymitch laughed, a deep, booming sound that filled the room. Katniss paid him no mind. She could not distribute all the money herself, as her sudden wealth would give rise to talk about where she had acquired such riches. Haymitch would know who was in most desperate need of help, and since he was already well off, his giving a few coins to the Seam's poorest would go unnoted by the sheriff and his men. Katniss sat back in her chair, enjoying her mead. After this morning, she had earned it.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! Even if you didn't, thank you so much for reading! I intend on continuing this fic for a few more chapters, though I don't see it being particularly long. Reviews are appreciated! I love knowing what I'm doing well, and constructive criticism is always helpful in improving my writing. Thanks again!

~finnicko-loves-anniec


	2. Chapter 2

Following the course of the seasons, summer slowly morphed into autumn. The leaves in the forest turned from their normal green into a warm rainbow of reds, yellows, and oranges. Mirroring nature's changes, the investigation into the robbery waxed and waned. In the first few weeks after the incident, Cray devoted himself to finding the men who had murdered the guard and stolen the gold. The gold, it was rumored, was the yearly tribute demanded by the Capitol from the outer villages. King Coriolanus himself was outraged by its loss, and had put significant pressure on Cray to find the perpetrators. However, even the sheriff's best efforts came up empty-handed. It seemed as though the robbers had simply vanished into thin air. By mid-autumn, the sheriff had largely abandoned his search for the highwaymen.

The Seam, while still hungry and cripplingly poor, seemed more alive after the attack on the coach. Together, Katniss, Gale, and Haymitch had slowly spread the money to the village's neediest residents. For the first time in years, families did not have to choose between saving enough to pay their tribute to the Capitol and feeding their children. The people were stronger and less sickly. They walked proudly now with the shine of life visible in their eyes, nothing like the days before the robbery when many villagers had scuttled through the streets hunched over in hunger.

Cray did not notice the change. To a man who had been raised in the wealth and prosperity of the Capitol, an extra coin was nothing. He assumed that the robbers had kept the spoils for themselves, and did not see that the gold he was looking for surrounded him whenever he entered the Seam's small market.

Katniss's life quickly returned to normal. Every day, she and Gale went hunting, trying to stow away enough food so that their families and neighbors would not starve over the long, cold winter months. Honoring Gale's wish, Katniss did not mention the possibility of robbing another coach. She knew that when tribute came due that spring, the villagers would be thrown back into their earlier poverty, and the only way to stop it was bringing more money into the Seam.

She spent many of her evenings at the tavern with Haymitch. From his discussions with the sheriff's deputies over their afternoon drinks, he was able to tell her much of the investigation into her crime. The sheriff, he concluded, was no closer to identifying Gale and Katniss as the highwaymen than he had been the day the crime had occurred. However, he added, the government in the Capitol was increasingly frustrated by Cray's inability to bring the criminals to justice. Haymitch suspected that they would soon have a new sheriff.

His prediction came true on an unseasonably cold day in early October. Her hunt that morning had been disappointing, as she had managed to slay only one small squirrel. Katniss returned to the Seam to see Cray's body hanging in the village square. Suddenly, she was grateful for her small catch. She had been able to stow the squirrel in the small bag she always carried with her, and the new sheriff would not be able to see that she had been hunting on the Capitol's lands. Katniss hurried home, hoping that her mother and sister were safe.

Prim greeted her at the door, immediately crushing her in a tight embrace. "We were terribly worried," she said. "With Cray's hanging and all, we were certain Thread would notice your poaching, and you would be next."

"Did they give any reasoning for his execution?" Katniss asked. Cray had not been a kind man, but she doubted that he had ever done anything worthy of being hanged.

Surprisingly, her mother answered before Prim could. "They said he had committed treason by allowing hunting in the forest, but the talk in town is that the Capitol wanted to make an example of him. The rumors have it that they want to show the men who robbed that coach that no defiance will be tolerated."

Katniss struggled to keep a blank expression. Mother and Prim still did not know she had stolen that money. She had wanted to protect them should the deputies come looking for her. It had been fairly simple. She avoided bringing more than a coin or two home at a time, and she always told her family that she had made a rich catch that day. Now, though, her heart hurt, and it was impossible to school her features into indifference. The death of the coach guard had weighed heavily on her since that day, and now her crime had resulted in two murders. Katniss knew she could not have foreseen Cray's fall from favor with the Capitol, but it still hurt that the man had paid the ultimate price for her transgressions.

A loud knock on their front door pulled her from her thoughts. "Everybody in the square _now_," a man's voice boomed. Katniss recognized it as one of Cray's junior deputies, a kind young man named Darius.

They hurried to the square, where Cray's body still swayed in the wind, a somber reminder of today's events. Katniss betrayed no outward sign of what she felt, but all the same Prim shot her a worried look, which she ignored. It was best for her sister if she stayed unaware of her role in the robbery. An older man demanded their attention. Thread stood an inch taller than any other man in the square, and his face seemed cold, as though it had never conveyed an ounce of kindness. "Due to your former sheriff Cray's treasonous activities, I have been sent by the Capitol to ensure your continuing safety and obedience to the law," the man began. "As a celebration of my new position, I will host a weapons competition in two weeks' time. There will be events in archery and swordfighting. Any man from here or the surrounding villages is welcome to participate. The winners will be awarded a generous sum of money. I look forward to your attendance." From his tone, Katniss knew that this event would be mandatory. She was glad, for she knew she could easily win the archery competition. Thread continued, "Curfew is dusk. Any man, woman, or child found out at night will be executed on the spot." With a truly terrifying grin, he bid them all good night.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much to Secret Person for reviewing! I really value any feedback I receive and love to know what people think of my writing. Thank you for reading this fic! It's a lot of fun to write, and I hope you like reading it just as much. I plan to update fairly regularly, so be on the lookout for new chapters. Until next time,

~finnicko-loves-anniec


	3. Chapter 3

"You are not actually planning on participating, are you?" Haymitch set down his mug and stared directly at Katniss.

She shrugged. "It seems like a good opportunity – " Haymitch interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

"It seems like suicide!" Ripper hurried into the room at Haymitch's yelling. "Sorry, ma'am, just got a little excited." He waited for the woman to leave again before continuing. "Katniss, this is a trap. Thread is trying to find the person who could have shot the guard through the eye and is only offering the prize money as bait. Once you win, he will ship you off to the Capitol and hang you."

Katniss remained unfazed. "Possibly. Or it could be that Thread is looking for new deputies. He must know that everyone under his command would be useless in a real fight. Or he could be trying to scope out potential threats. Maybe he just likes watching these types of competitions and is willing to pay for the pleasure. I don't know which this is, and neither do you."

"You're going to get yourself killed."

"I'm going to win the prize money for my family!" Katniss decided she had had enough of this conversation. She left a coin for Ripper, and trudged home in the cold. Haymitch was probably right to be worried, but she wanted to show the village that she could win. More than likely though, this was not a trap, and she would take home a few dozen coins after she won. How could she give up the chance to save the villagers from starving? With the exclusion of Gale, none of the other possible contenders would give up their winnings to help the others. She could not have her best friend take that risk while she stayed safe. Her mind was made up.

* * *

The morning of the competition, Katniss woke up early to prepare. She washed her face and brushed her dark hair before pulling it into a single, thick braid. Pressing a kiss to Prim's forehead before she left, Katniss went outside for some last-minute target practice. She spotted an apple about thirty feet off the ground and aimed for her target. As soon as she released the string, Katniss knew she had missed her mark. The arrow lodged itself in the tree next to the apple. "Damn it!" she hissed. Now she would have to climb up there to retrieve her arrow.

Before that, though, she wanted to hit her target. This time, she took a moment to still herself after she aimed. The arrow sliced through the stem of the apple, and the fruit fell to the ground with a soft thump. Katniss smiled as she picked up the fruit. The apple was bruised from its fall and she still had to retrieve her two arrows, but she was now certain that she could win the competition today. She quickly climbed up to fetch her arrows, and went back inside. Mother and Prim were up now. Katniss split the apple with them for breakfast and helped her family get ready for the day.

Finally, it was time. Katniss, Prim, and her mother walked to the town square, where most of the Seam had already gathered. Katniss spotted Gale in the crowd, and she went to join her friend. "So, are you going to be shooting today?" she asked teasingly. Next to her, Gale probably had the next best shot at winning the archery competition.

Gale surprised her. "No," he said. He glanced down at her. "I can't, Katniss. I'm not sure this isn't a trap, and my mother and younger siblings need me. Sorry."

"Time to start!" shouted Thread, bringing the crowd to order. "First, I would like to introduce our judges, who were kind enough to come all the way from the Capitol to join us today." He gestured to a row of seated men, and there was a polite round of applause. "Let's start with the sword fighting. Let the games begin!"

About thirty men had volunteered for this competition. All of them were from the town, as swords were expensive, and nobody in the Seam could afford a weapon like that. Katniss tried to pay attention, but found herself watching the judges instead. Before them was an enormous feast, more food than Katniss had ever seen in one place. There were piles of bread and cheese, an enormous selection of pastries and tarts, and dishes full of cooked vegetables. The crowning glory, though, was a full roasted pig with an apple in its mouth. Katniss's mouth watered at the sight, but she dragged her attention back to the match.

Two blond men were dueling now. They seemed evenly matched, but then the shorter one lunged forward. Caught off balance, the taller man tried to block his attack, but he failed and was knocked over by the strength of the blow. The shorter man helped his up, graciously accepting his victory. When he turned to wave at the crowd, Katniss smiled. She had a special fondness for Peeta Mellark, the baker's son. Once, shortly after the death of her father, she had been unable to find any game for four straight days. Peeta had noticed her hunger and thrown her two loaves of burnt bread. Katniss was almost certain that he had burnt the bread on purpose just so he would have an excuse to get rid of them. She was forever grateful to him. That winter had been brutal, and many people in the Seam had starved. Thanks to Peeta, she and her family were not among them.

The baker also won his next three matches, making him the champion of the sword fighting competition. Katniss felt her stomach twist out of nervousness as Thread announced the start of the archery competition. Thirty seven people wanted to participate, so Thread had them draw numbers from a hat to determine in which order they would shoot. Katniss drew the number thirty seven. She would have to wait until the very end for her turn.

She settled herself in for a long wait and watched the other participants. Most had some hunting experience, so they were at least able to hit the target. She became nervous when one of them hit the very center of the bull's-eye, and glanced up at the judges. They were not paying any attention to the proceedings.

Finally, it was her turn. Katniss grabbed her bow and quiver and walked up to Thread. He nodded at her, and she notched her arrow. Katniss took a deep calming breath, aimed, and fired. Her arrow neatly split the earlier perfect shot down the middle. She raised her hand in victory, but when she looked over to the judge's table, none of them were watching. Before she could even think, Katniss was notching another arrow. She shot the apple out of the pig's mouth, and the judges scurried. Once they realized no more projectiles were coming, they looked at her in amazement. Katniss bowed and walked into the stunned crowd.

The judges deliberated for a few moments before one of them spoke to the audience. "I am sorry, but we brought you here today under slightly false pretenses. Our investigation has found that Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are the criminals who stole the tribute money and murdered a Capitol citizen a few months ago." Katniss felt all the air leave her lungs. This was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to receive prize money, not be singled out as a criminal. "We have been tasked with seeing that these murderers and thieves face justice in the Capitol.

"In addition, this village must repay the debt it now owes the Capitol. Every person, man, woman, or child, owes the king one gold coin. Those who do not pay will face debtor's prison. It is your choice, but I suggest you choose wisely." The judge smiled as he finished.

Katniss was dragged into a waiting coach by one of Thread's deputies. She could see the square erupting into chaos as the villagers protested the tax. She buried her head in her hands. When she had planned the robbery, she had never envisioned something like this.

* * *

A/N: Hello again! Thank you so much for reading. Extra thanks to brasirish and AprilLittle for reviewing – it's great to know what people think of my writing! Reviews are appreciated.

Housekeeping: I'll probably update this next week, but it is Independence Day on Friday, so don't be surprised if the next chapter doesn't come for a couple weeks. I have a lot of ground left to cover before this story ends, and I envision another 15-20 chapters, although that might change. Thanks again for reading!

~finnicko-loves-anniec


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss looked down at her hands, which were placed primly in her lap. She had known when she volunteered for this competition that it might be a trap, but she did not think any innocent people would be in danger. Peeta had done nothing wrong. He did not deserve this fate. Katniss fought back the tears that burned in her eyes. How could she allow Peeta, who had been so kind to her and saved her family, to be killed because of her actions? A wave of helplessness washed over her. She could do nothing to save this man; Peeta would die.

_No. _Katniss would not allow the Capitol to decide Peeta's fate. He had saved her life; she would save his. She straightened her back and looked up to meet the eyes of the guard seated across from her. He met her stare with an equally menacing glare, but Katniss refused to back down.

Outside, the landscape began to change. The verdant forests that surrounded her village began to thin, and the road became rough and bumpy as they entered the foothills of the mountain range that was home to the Capitol. Katniss struggled not to gawk and continued her battle of wills with the guard, but with every passing moment it become more difficult to focus on the man in front of her. She had never been so far from the Seam before, and the new sights and smells were intoxicating. Eventually, she gave up the little dignity she had left and leaned her head out the window like a child, ignoring the amused expressions of the guards.

When they entered the city itself, the guards roughly pushed her back into her seat. Though her view was obstructed by the guard next to her, she could still see out the window. She was amazed by the sights confronting her. Capitol citizens dressed unlike anyone she had ever met before, with brightly colored clothing and enormous wigs. Katniss was surprised that some of the people could still walk while wearing their heavy garments.

She was forced from her thoughts when the carriage came to a jarring halt. The guards grabbed her by the arms and lead her out of the coach, where a dozen other armed guards in uniform waited. Katniss could see Peeta receiving the same treatment a few feet to her right. They were brought to a huge, gray building. "Where are we going?" she asked one of the guards. No one responded, and they continued deeper into the building. Katniss thought the only word to describe this place was bleak. All the walls were the same dull gray as the building's exterior, and she could see no windows. The entire building felt coldly utilitarian.

Finally, they were lead into a small room with two mats on the floor. The guards directed Katniss and Peeta to stand in the corners furthest from the door as they closed the door and slid the heavy bolt into place. Katniss collapsed onto one of the mats, exhausted by the long coach ride and the competition the day before. She turned to look at Peeta, who had seated himself on the other mat. "I'm so sorry," she said. Katniss hoped he could hear the honesty behind her words.

"It's fine," he replied. They fell into an uncomfortable silence. "The thing you did in the woods, that was really brave," said Peeta after several minutes. She glanced up at him, surprised by his words. He must have sensed the question in her eyes, because he continued, "I'm not blind, Katniss. I could see the extra money that everyone in the Seam had after the robbery. I'm glad you did it. You helped a lot of people."

"Thank you." Katniss knew she should say more, but she couldn't find the words. She settled for changing the topic. "So, do you think they're going to hang us tomorrow or behead us the day after?" She immediately wanted to kick herself. That was the most insensitive topic that she possibly could have chosen.  
Peeta snorted. "Are those the only options? They can't hang us on Thursday or draw and quarter us?"

"Peeta, I know that you come from the districts and don't know any better, but in the _civilized_ world we only hang people on Thursdays!" Katniss said in her best impression of the Capitol accent.

Both of them laughed but quickly sombered. "I think it's unlikely that they'll actually hang us, at least not right away," Peeta said.

"Why do you think that? The king was pretty angry about all that gold."

"Yes, but if they just wanted to kill us, they would've done it in the square. No reason to drag us all the way to the Capitol to do that," Peeta leaned towards her as he spoke.

A thought came to Katniss. "They're trying to make a point to the districts," she said. His eyebrow raised in an unspoken question. "They don't care about actually punishing the people who robbed the coach. Snow wants to show that nobody, no matter how strong, can defy the Capitol. That's why Thread accused the two winners."

Peeta nodded in understanding. "He will probably hold a very public trial, maybe even parade us through the other districts, then kill us. We can serve as a reminder that the Capitol controls us, and they will not tolerate disobedience." He lay back on the mattress then added, "elegant."

Katniss remained seated, trying to think of any way out of their predicament. Eventually, she heard the soft sound of Peeta's snores, and remembered her own exhaustion. She tried to make herself comfortable on the lumpy mat, but even after hours of tossing and turning, she was still awake. Katniss forced herself to be still, to focus on getting a good night's rest in preparation for tomorrow. She could find a way to save Peeta later. Right now, she needed to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I really hope you liked it. Thanks to HybridsRose and LaughingLadybug for reviewing – I really appreciate feedback on my writing! If you have the time, it would be fantastic if you could leave a review. Thanks again for sticking with this story!

~finnicko-loves-anniec


	5. Chapter 5

The screeching sound of the door opening woke Katniss. She blinked groggily, trying to remember where she was. The answer became all too obvious when two guards in full white armor roughly dragged her from the mat and into the hallway. "Walk," the taller one ordered. Katniss refused, instead going limp in their arms and forcing them to carry her through the long, gray hallways until they reached their destination.

Katniss was surprised to find herself not in a torture chamber or courtroom, but instead what appeared to be an enormous wardrobe. The tiled floors gleamed, and unlike the rest of the building, the walls had been painted a cheery yellow. In one corner was a chair and cabinets with dozens of bottles. The rest of the room held more clothing than she had ever seen in one place. Yards of linen, silk, and velvet lined the walls, some formed into gorgeous dresses, while others were still waiting to be used. Four people stood in the center of the room. Three of them looked like normal Capitol citizens with their vibrant hair and clothing, but the other's dress was more subdued, his only nods towards Capitol fashion three ear piercings and golden eye makeup.

"We'll take it from here," said the man, and the guards nodded and left. "I'm Cinna," he introduced himself, "and these are Flavius, Venia, and Octavia."

"Katniss Everdeen." She shook Cinna's hand, but when she tried to do the same to the other three, they backed away, their eyes wide with horror.

Cinna smiled at her. "Let's get started."

"What are you going to do?" Katniss took a nervous step back as Cinna moved towards her.

"We're just going to get you dressed for the trial, Katniss. Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you," Cinna said calmingly. He looked over to the other three. "Ready?"

"I'll start the bath!" volunteered the woman with green skin and long false nails. Katniss thought she was Octavia, but she couldn't be sure. The other man and woman bustled into action, grabbing bottles and tools out of the cabinet. Cinna stood next to her and watched the others hurry through their tasks. Octavia returned a few minutes later. "It's ready! Come along, dear."

Katniss followed her into an enormous room covered in white marble tile. In the very center stood an enormous bathtub filled with soapy water. Octavia helped her undress, and once she was in the water, Flavius and Venia came in, their arms full of soaps and shampoos. They washed her hair and body and ripped the hair from her arms and legs. By the time the three were finished, every inch of Katniss was perfectly clean.

"I think she's ready for Cinna now," Venia said. Katniss was wrapped in a soft terrycloth robe and brought back into the main room. There, the prep team continued their assault on Katniss's face and fingernails while Cinna brushed and styled her hair.

"Can I ask why you're doing all this?" Katniss asked. "I mean, I've just been accused of robbery and murder. This isn't really the reception I was expecting."

"We're preparing you for the trial. Remember, you robbed a coach full of tribute money. You've been living like a princess ever since." The look in Cinna's eyes as he spoke told Katniss that he didn't believe anything that he had just said. Katniss opened her mouth to speak, but Cinna shook his head meaningfully, urging her to be quiet.

Octavia looked up from her fingernails. "Don't worry, love, we know you didn't do it. Nobody with any money to spare would let her nails look this bad."

"Or have such disgusting calluses on their feet," added Flavius. "You'll be fine, I just know it."

Finally, after what felt like hours, the prep team was done with her. "Beautiful!" said Venia. Cinna nodded, and the three Capitol citizens filed out of the room.

"I'm so sorry that this had to happen," Cinna said once they were all gone.

Katniss could feel the emotions she'd been trying to bottle suddenly well up. "I never meant for it to go this far," she sniffled.

"Don't cry, you'll ruin the makeup." Cinna brushed a tear out of her eye before wrapping her in a tight hug, which Katniss gratefully returned. "You don't deserve this. All you did was win an archery contest, which wasn't a crime when I last checked."

Before she could think, words went flying out of Katniss's mouth. "Yes I do. I deserve any punishment they give me because I killed him and I stole all that money. I was trying to help everyone, but somehow everything went wrong." As soon as she spoke the words, Katniss wished she could take them back. Cinna seemed kind, but appearances could be deceiving. No matter how different from the others he seemed, Cinna was still a Capitol citizen and would surely report her admission.

He paused for a long moment after her revelation. "What do you mean, you wanted to help?" he asked quietly.

Katniss pulled back so that she could look directly at his eyes as she spoke. "I didn't keep the money, I gave it away. There was enough so that every struggling family in my village could have a coin or two." She didn't know why she felt the need to defend her actions to Cinna. She had only just met the man and would probably never see him again, but it was important to her that he know her reasons for the robbery. "I never meant for anybody to get hurt, but now everybody's worse off than before." She buried her face into his neck again and began to cry.

Cinna rubbed gentle circles onto her back and comforted her until she was done sobbing. "I'm very proud of you," he whispered. "You're brave, Katniss, and I think you did the right thing."

"No one else seems to think so."

"I can promise you that a lot of other people think so. They just need people like you to give them the courage to say something." Cinna stepped out of her embrace. "Listen to me, Katniss. Change is coming. Someday things will be better."

"Maybe, but I won't be here to see it. They've already decided I'm guilty, they're just waiting to hang me." Katniss was glad Cinna sympathized with her, but deep down, she knew that his words changed nothing. She was still going to die.

"Possibly. Just remember, you can lie down and wait for death, or you can make it mean something." Cinna smiled at her. "You've completely ruined your makeup. Let's fix that before the prep team sees it."

Katniss allowed him to repaint and powder her face, his words buzzing through her mind.

Cinna had barely finished putting the finishing touches on her makeup when the guards reappeared. "She's finished. It's time to go," one of them said.

The stylist gave her a quick hug. "I'm betting on you, Katniss," he whispered before they separated.

"Thank you for everything, Cinna," she said as she was dragged out of the room. The guards led her through a labyrinth of white corridors before they reached a room with lush carpet and a warm, hearty fire. Waiting inside was a Capitol woman with light yellow hair and a dress made out of what Katniss hoped were fake butterflies.

The woman rushed over to Katniss. "Oh, Cinna did a wonderful job. The hair, the dress, everything is perfect. I knew I was right to hire that brilliant man."

Katniss spotted Peeta sitting on a cushioned seat in the corner. Like her, he must have visited a stylist, as his hair and clothing were far neater than when she had last seen him. She tried to catch his eye, but the woman accidentally blocked her.

"It's lovely to meet you, dear. I'm Effie Trinket. It is my task to ensure that the two of you are always on schedule." Effie reached out to shake Katniss's hand. "Now, before we do any of that, we must do something about your manners. Let's have a quick lesson on how to behave yourselves."

"They're just going to execute us, why should we obey the rules of etiquette while they do it?" Katniss asked bitingly.

"Katniss …" Peeta said in a warning tone.

"Young lady!" squeaked Effie. "Your behavior now indicates to me that you absolutely require these lessons!"

Katniss sighed. "That sounds wonderful, Effie. I would be very grateful for any help you can provide." She looked over at Peeta, who nodded and smiled.

Effie appeared mollified. "Let's begin."

For the next three hours, Katniss and Peeta learned the basics of Capitol etiquette. Effie showed them how to choose the correct piece of silverware to use for each course of a meal and how one should sit at a table. Katniss did her best to smile, even when Effie attempted to teach her to walk in a pair of high heels. She was nearly certain that she emerged from that lesson with a slightly sprained ankle, but no one else would know it by the way she acted.

"I didn't think I could do it, but you two could pass as Capitol natives. It's terribly easy to forget you are robbers and murderers," Effie said proudly at the end of their lesson.

Peeta bowed to her, earning a squeak of delight from their escort. "I'm sure our teacher had something to do with that," he said.

Effie blushed. "You're too kind, Peeta. Ooh, look at the time. We must be off; we can't be late for your big appointment!"

"What appointment is this?" Katniss asked.

"The two of you are to have an audience with the king," Effie answered, "in ten minutes. Hurry up, now. We don't want to be late!"

Katniss glanced at Peeta, who shrugged. Together, they followed Effie through the labyrinth of hallways and into a carriage. Sixteen guards surrounded the coach and marched with them through the streets of the Capitol. Everywhere Katniss looked, she could see crowds gathered, some screaming at the carriage, while others just seemed eager to catch a glimpse of the criminals. She had to admit that after their time with the stylists that morning, she and Peeta were a sight to behold. Both were dressed in the most beautiful finery the Capitol had to offer. She wore a black dress with orange and gold flecks that flickered when she moved, creating the illusion of a hot ember. Peeta's dark trousers and jacket had the same effect. Together, they must look magnificent.

She felt Peeta's hand brush hers, which was fisted in her lap. Katniss allowed him to take her hand in his larger one, grateful for the small comfort as the homes outside the windows became even larger and more ornate. These houses had several stories and were decorated with everything from spires to stained glass. Some had enormous gardens surrounding them, and she could make out bushes cut into the forms of mockingjays on one lawn. Everything in the Capitol reeked of wealth, but compared to these homes, even the mansions she had seen on the outskirts of town seemed modest.

Finally, they stopped in front of the largest, most ostentatious mansion of them all. Katniss's heart raced as the guards opened the door of their carriage and helped her out. One of the white-armored guards marched on each side of her as she entered the building.

Even in her current situation, Katniss could not help but be amazed by her surroundings. Like the prison, every surface was white, but here the effect was one of extreme luxury. Marble covered the floors, and rich silk and velvet hang on the walls. All the furniture was either painted white or crafted from the same stone as the floor. The only color came from the rainbows of roses, bouquets of which were dotted throughout the home. A part of Katniss longed to examine every detail of the home, while the rest of her was disgusted by the opulence. People were starving in Twelve, yet the king could afford to have every inch of his home covered in the finest materials Panem's craftsmen had to offer.

They came to a huge marble desk. The woman sitting behind it had long, purple hair done up in a complicated topknot. Katniss tried to trace the strands of her hair as she and Effie spoke. Only when Effie asked her a question did she bring her attention back to the proceedings.

"I'm sorry, Effie, I didn't quite catch that," she said honestly.

Effie looked annoyed, but she smiled as she spoke. "The king will be ready for us shortly, but we'll have to wait for a few minutes. I was asking if you'd like to stand and wait, or if you'd prefer to sit over there."

"Sitting sounds lovely," she replied. With no interference from the guards, she walked over to the pristinely white furniture and sunk down into the deep cushions. The sofa was almost obscenely comfortable, and Katniss had to bite back a sigh as she laid back.

Peeta sat down next to her. "Wow, these are amazingly comfortable," he said.

"Entirely worth being arrested, don't you agree?" said Katniss jokingly. Both of them laughed at her weak joke, desperate for anything to break the tension in the room. She reached out and gently shoved Peeta, who responded in kind. Effie huffed about their lack of manners, but they continued. They needed this distraction from their current situation.

Katniss had almost managed to forget why she was here when a voice rang out, reminding her of her upcoming punishment. The words caused her blood to freeze in her veins.

"His majesty will see you now."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading – I hope you liked it! Extra thanks to GeorgyannWayson, SydneyLouWho, and show-choir-tech for reviewing. I really appreciate your feedback! If you have a minute, a review would be much appreciated J. Catch you again soon!

~finnicko-loves-anniec


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss shivered as she stepped into the room, even though the chamber was kept warm. She glanced over to Peeta to silently ask if he'd had the same reaction, but before she could make eye contact, something in the center of the room grabbed her attention.

A massive table dominated the room. At its head sat an older man in somber, dark robes. His eyes followed Katniss unblinkingly as she walked to the foot of the table. He smiled a snake-like grin and motioned for them to sit in the two chairs next to him. Katniss complied, her footsteps echoing loudly in the largely empty room.

"King Coriolanus," said Peeta, bowing at the waist, "it's an honor to meet you." He sat down only after he had finished speaking.

The king paid him no mind, instead focusing on Katniss. "Miss Everdeen, I'm pleased to finally meet you in the flesh." The man's voice was soft, yet held both the strength of tempered steel and the chill of an Arctic winter. "I have heard much of your exploits these last few months."

At those words, Katniss began to rise from her seat in a barely conscious attempt to escape. The king stopped her with a reptilian smile.

"Please, do sit," he said.

Only then did she realize that Effie was gone, and that they were locked in the hall, alone with the king. Katniss shakily lowered herself back into her seat.

The king waited until she was perfectly still before he began to speak. "My dear, the news of your attack on the coach has spread throughout my kingdom. The people have heard of your foolish actions."

"My actions, sir?" she asked, trying to remain calm.

"I do believe, Miss Everdeen, that it would ease our situation if we agreed not to lie to one another."

Katniss took a calming breath and nodded. "Yes, I believe that would save time."

"Good. I have a problem, one that I hope we will be able to fix together."

Katniss looked across the table to Peeta, who gave a small shrug before addressing the king. "What is this problem?" he asked.

King Coriolanus barely glanced at Peeta, instead continuing to focus on Katniss. "In the districts, some peasants have begun to question authority. They see a young woman who has robbed a Capitol-protected carriage for its tribute money and has, until recently, escaped punishment. If a peasant girl from District Twelve can so easily go against the will of the Capitol, what is to stop them from doing something even more drastic?"

"Uprisings," Katniss choked out the single word.

The king smiled, and the scent of blood washed over her. "That is where I believe we can help each other."

"Why would we want to do anything to stop them?" Katniss said, her voice full of venom. Peeta shot her a warning glance, but she would not give in to this man.

The king watched her, bemused. "Miss Everdeen, for you personally, this will end the same way whether or not you choose to cooperate. For your family, however …" he allowed his voice to trail off in a silent threat.

Katniss's spine stiffened, and she fought back the tears that threatened to spill at the mention of her family. She could not allow anything to happen to them because of the crimes she had committed. She forced away her emotions; right now, she needed to focus on keeping Mother and Prim safe. "What do we need to do?" she asked.

"The two of you will be going on a tour of the districts," the king explained. "In each one, you will have a very short, very public trial. After you have been found guilty in each of the districts, you will be brought back to the Capitol for your execution. Do you understand?"

"I'm not certain how our actions will have any effect, if it has already been decided that we will hang for this," Peeta said. Katniss turned to him in slight surprise. She had forgotten he was present.

"Say nothing … inflammatory, and your families will be allowed to live," said the king, leaning back in his chair and latticing his fingers together. "Have a good day, Ms. Everdeen, Mr. Mellark." He stood up and left, leaving them alone with their fears.

They both sat unmoving for long moments, each struggling with the consequences they could face. Before either could truly come to terms with their situation, Effie bustled in.

"How did it go?" she asked. "Isn't our king marvelous?" She fired off half a dozen questions before pausing to take a breath. "Well?" she looked at both of them, concerned.

Peeta managed a small, reassuring smile. "It went well," he said, the worry in his eyes only barely seeping into his voice.

"Good! Are we ready for our trip, then? Come, come, we mustn't be late!" She did not wait for a reply, instead walking out of the room as quickly as her high heels would allow.

With a sigh, Katniss followed. This trip would be torture, but at least it would be over soon.

In the halls, a dozen guards joined them. Katniss had not realized that no guards had accompanied them during their meeting. The king had seemed so in control, so dominant, that the thought of harming him or escaping had never crossed her mind.

They marched through the doors of the palace, finally escaping the oppressing confinement of its walls. Katniss tilted her head back to bask in the sunshine for her few seconds outdoors. Though the Capitol was nothing like home, she could close her eyes and pretend she was far away from here. She thought back to a warm day in Twelve when she and Gale had finished their hunt early and rested in the meadow before returning to the Seam. She remembered the sound of mockingjay song, the cool breeze slightly scented with pine, the warmth in Gale's eyes as he had looked back at her –

Her thoughts were interrupted by the lead guard. "Into the coach," he demanded.

Katniss stepped inside, and four guards climbed in as well, surrounding her. Effie and Peeta must have been ordered into different carriages.

As they set off, Katniss stared out the window, watching as the now-familiar Capitol scenery morphed into wilderness. She settled back in her seat, content to gaze at the trees laden with fresh fruit and enjoy the sweet scents that wafted into the coach. More than anything, she tried not to worry about her upcoming trials. Her stomach twisted at the thought of them, but she was determined not to show weakness in front of the guards. She just had to stop herself from saying anything that could be seen as rebellious. Katniss could handle this. She had to, for Prim's sake.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Special thanks to Zero and Kayla for reviewing – your feedback was wonderful, and a great tool to help me make the next chapters better.

I plan to update fairly soon, but wanted to warn my readers that after late August, my updates will likely slow down tremendously. I am still planning on continuing this story, so don't worry, it's just life getting in the way. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until next time,

~finnicko-loves-anniec


	7. Chapter 7

Ever since the archery competition, she had felt nervous and jittery, terrified of what was to come. Now, knowing that death certainly awaited her at the end of this tour, Katniss was calm. She allowed her eyes to flutter shut and leaned back in the stiff, uncomfortable chair, happy just to enjoy the sweet scents of flowers and fruit that wafted in from outside. The carriage bounced in an uneven rhythm down the cobblestone road as Katniss absentmindedly wondered at the meaning of the mockingjay songs that lingered in the air.

The coach slowed to a halt all too soon. She stretched languidly before the Guards ordered her to her feet and marched her into the square.

Her first proper glimpse of another district amazed her. Unlike the dull gray of everything in Twelve, here, hundreds of flowers covered the square in brilliant shades of orange, pink, and yellow. Every spare inch of earth held some gorgeous bloom – she even spotted flowers growing in the cracks between the bricks that covered the plaza. Unfamiliar birds perched on the roofs, and their whistles glided through the gentle breeze.

Despite the idyllic scene before her, Katniss could sense the unhappiness in this district, the same suffering she felt at home in Twelve. Though judging by the number of merchants' homes surrounding her, District Eleven was much more populous than Twelve, the square was still. No children played in the streets, and Katniss could not even hear the sounds of daily life from the storefronts. She supposed that her arrival could have interrupted life in Eleven, but something told her that this district truly was as oppressed as it seemed.

She spotted Peeta being pulled out of another coach as two guards grabbed her arms and led her into a worn but still severe building. There, she was deposited in what could only be described as a holding pen. Katniss sank to the ground and waited for her trial to begin. Alone in the stiflingly hot pen, she felt like a piece of livestock awaiting the butcher. In her current situation, the parallel seemed especially fitting.

She heard Effie's muffled voice from the other room. The woman was arguing that her charges were not threats, and that they should be afforded better conditions in their final days.

Katniss snorted. Perhaps Peeta held no threat to anybody, but her earlier meeting with the king proved that Panem's upper class considered her very dangerous indeed. She curled further into herself, wondering exactly what had happened in the districts since her attack on the coach, and why King Coriolanus saw these uprisings as a threat. Surely a pouch of tribute money was not enough to upset an entire system?

Dwelling on possibilities would do her no good now; her fate was sealed. Katniss found herself thinking about Peeta. Though they were the same age, she had never really noticed him until now. He was the baker's son, and she had never interacted much with any of the merchants outside of haggling over her catch. Peeta was one of the kindest, most gentle souls she had ever known, and Katniss felt terrible about the punishment he will face. He did nothing wrong, but he will suffer the same punishment as Katniss, who killed a man for doing his sworn duty. The staggering unfairness of their situation amazes her.

"Come along, Katniss! We can't be late!" Effie's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

Katniss stood and waited for the guards to unlock her cell. Two guards waited just outside the door for her, and as soon as she stepped out, the full realization of what was going to happen hit her. Katniss could feel herself shaking, and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She took in a deep, ragged breath, hoping that she would not embarrass herself in front of Effie and the guards.

"Katniss, we need to hurry if we don't want to be late. First impressions are _very _important, after all!" Effie reminded her.

She managed to hold in her tears and flash Effie a weak smile as the Guards led her into the room their escort had been waiting in. By the way Effie continued to chatter to no one in particular, Katniss assumed that she'd managed to convince their escort that she was fine.

As soon as Peeta was pulled through the opposite doors, Katniss knew she could not fool him. His eyes immediately widened in concern when he saw her face, but he stayed quiet as they were taken downstairs and outside.

In the formerly dead square, thousands of people now congregated for their trial. The entire district, it seemed, had been required to attend and see the punishment that defying the Capitol would earn them. Katniss scanned the crowd, trying to read the group's attitude towards her and Peeta. She saw pity in their eyes, and in a few of them, she spotted anger and frustration.

"Are you all right?" Peeta whispered as their guards stepped off to the side.

Katniss nodded, continuing to survey the crowd. A few individuals stick out to her: a man with a stump at the elbow where his left arm ended, a stately dark-skinned woman with shining brown eyes, and a girl around Prim's age whose slender arms and legs, along with her unusual stance, lent her an almost birdlike beauty. As a whole, these people looked hungry, and their too-skinny bodies reminded her so much of the starving children in the Seam.

"I can speak for both of us, if you'd like," Peeta offered, assuming her hesitancy had come from nerves.

Katniss cut short her inspection of the crowd to look into his generous blue eyes. "Thank you."

A deep, booming voice called the proceedings to order. The crowd quieted, and five men in dark robes filed onto the stage. Each of them glanced at her and Peeta before taking their seats at a long, wooden table, and Katniss met each of their eyes with an icy glare.

"Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, you have been brought before us today on the most severe of charges," the oldest of the officials addressed them somberly. He turned to the crowd before continuing, "These individuals stand accused of murder and robbery for attacking a coach filled with our district's tribute money. They have been charged with stealing the gold intended for the Capitol and with the cold-blooded killing of one of the guards assigned to that coach." A few murmurs rippled through the crowd as the man paused, and Katniss could see a few people shifting uncomfortably in their spots. "What does the accused have to say for themselves? Miss Everdeen?"

Katniss shook her head. What could she say? She had done everything the man had listed. She was a monster.

"Mister Mellark?"

Peeta cleared his throat before he began to speak. "I am very sorry for my actions, and I accept full responsibility for the attack. I hope that my deepest and most sincere apologies will reach both the family of the guard I murdered and the Capitol itself. What I did was horrible and wrong, and if I could take back my actions, I would never have stopped that coach.

"But even more, I want to apologize to the woman standing next to me. Katniss, you do not deserve what has happened to you in these last few days. You are innocent of every crime of which you are accused, and it hurts my heart to see you accept the blame for my actions. You don't deserve this, Katniss. I hope you can forgive me."

Katniss stared at him, dumbfounded. He was supposed to proclaim his innocence, not take the blame for everything she'd done! Before she had fully thought out her words, she found herself shouting to the audience, "Everything Peeta just told you was a lie. He's trying to protect me, but I don't want protection. I want to be honest."

She paused for a few breaths, searching for the right words to explain what she had done. "I want to apologize, but I'm not really sorry," she began, hoping the crowd would understand her meaning.

They stared back at her, unsure of how to interpret her remark.

Katniss searched the crowd until she saw the little girl who reminded her of Prim again. She spoke only to that girl, disregarding the rest of the audience. She needed to express herself, even if it was only to one person. "I murdered that guard. He was raising his weapon, yes, but that was his duty. He'd sworn to defend that gold, and I wanted to steal it from him, but he wouldn't let me. For that, he has my respect, and I am truly sorry for what I did to him. I did not mean for the robbery to go that wrong. I didn't want anybody to get hurt, but I killed him." Tears ran down her face.

"The rest of it, though, I can't be sorry for. We had no deaths from starvation in the Seam this year because of the gold I took. It wasn't a huge amount, but to people as poor as we are, as poor as we all are, it was enough to buy that extra handful of grain that means the difference between life and death. That money saved children, and for that, I cannot apologize." She stopped, too choked with emotion to continue.

As her speech ended, the crowd began to stir. Katniss heard yelling, and she quickly spotted the older man who the noise was coming from. More voices joined his, and soon the crowd was openly screaming insults at the officials. Katniss wanted to join in, to say what she really thought of the Capitol, but Peeta placed a warning hand on her shoulder before she could say anything.

Suddenly, the crowd surged forward. Guards grabbed Peeta and Katniss and dragged them back into the building, but not before Katniss saw a sheriff's deputy behead the old man who had first responded to her speech.

She buried her head in her hands. Snow had told her to pacify the districts. Only one district into their tour, she had already doomed her mother and Prim.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! As always, reviews are much appreciated. Until next time,

~finnicko-loves-anniec


	8. Chapter 8

The Peacekeepers forced them into the same cell this time. Katniss waited until they were gone to speak. "What were you thinking?" she demanded as she shoved him against the bars. She forced his hands up above his head, their faces only inches from the others'.

Peeta licked his lips and his gaze flicked downwards, but Katniss held firm. She would not allow him to escape the questioning so easily. After a long, tense moment of silence, Peeta met her eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

She blinked in confusion and tightened her grip on his wrists. Katniss didn't know how to respond to that. Perhaps she had heard him incorrectly?

"I love you, Katniss, and I always have, for as long as I can remember," Peeta continued. No, there was no chance she had misunderstood. A part of Katniss wanted to laugh at her situation. Here she was, forcing a man against the walls of a cell while he admitted his love for her. Utterly ridiculous. Her outward reaction, though, was to rage. She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and dragged him away from the wall before smashing him back against the bars. Peeta let out a groan of pain, but that did not stop Katniss. _How dare he make a fool of me in front of an entire district? They thought I was weak, a pitiable little woman desperate that needed his protection. _"I'm not weak!" she shouted.

Peeta grinned through his pain. "Yes, I think you've made that point."

"You made me look it in front of everyone."

His blue eyes were serious as he nodded. "I am sorry, Katniss. That was never my intent. I know Snow wants blood for what happened in Twelve, and I thought that if I could convince them that only I had committed the crime, that perhaps the only blood spilled would be my own. I have never thought you weak, Katniss, and I'm certain that District Eleven does not believe so either."

She released her grip on him and put as much distance between them as the cramped cell would allow. Katniss needed room to think, and even though Peeta had not moved from the wall, he was too close. She couldn't focus now, couldn't determine whether or not her circumstances had changed. Her instinct suggested her they hadn't. Though the trial had not ended with an official verdict, Katniss knew the jury had found her guilty, just as every other jury on this tour would. Even if they had not, the king had made his decision. They would die at the end of this trip. Despite Peeta's admission, she was still a dead woman. Katniss bit her lower lip, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to slip down her cheeks. She'd told Peeta not five minutes ago that she was not weak; this was no time to prove otherwise. But she could not stop herself, and soon her shoulders heaved in silent sobs. Peeta tried to pull her into an embrace, but Katniss pushed him away. She didn't need him. He understood and left her alone.

Katniss wasn't sure whether they stood there for merely minutes or long hours. She was too busy pretending not to cry to notice the passage of time. Eventually, though, she heard the creak of the heavy, wooden door as Effie stepped into the larger room. Katniss met the woman's eyes only for a brief instant, but she immediately knew that something was terribly wrong. Effie had the face of an innocent; every thought, worry, and emotion played out on her features. The creases in her forehead and the tightness of her lips spelled worry and disgust. "Come along, now," Effie said in a voice far more subdued than her usual cheery tone.

Katniss waited for Peeta to step out of the cell before following. Two Peacekeepers grabbed her arms hard enough to bruise, but she did not complain. She allowed them to guide her down the stairs and out of the building.

She heard Peeta's gasp before the square came into view. It could not have been more different than the last time she had seen it. Gone were the people and the flowers. The formerly picturesque storefronts now had broken windows and scorch marks on their brick surfaces. The mingling scents of smoke, blood, and sweat hung over the town.

One element of the destruction she'd brought upon this town arrested her attention. On the stage, two posts had been erected. Each held a severed head. The old man and the young girl from before. Her body went rigid. She had caused this. Because of her, at least two people were dead. For the old man's death she could perhaps forgive herself; after all, he had set off the reaction that had caused the district to explode into violence. But for the girl's murder, she would always feel guilty. If only Katniss had chosen not to focus on her during her speech, that child would still be with her family. She could not dwell on this for long, for the Peacekeepers soon dragged her into the waiting coach.

To her surprise, Effie came and sat in her coach as well. "Katniss, I think it would be best for you not to speak in the other districts," the woman said.

Katniss nodded. "Yes, I think that would be for the best. Is District Nine next?"

"Yes. We should be there early tomorrow morning, and your second trial will be that afternoon." The woman fell silent, but Katniss was not yet ready for the conversation to end.

"We were found guilty?" she asked.

Effie swallowed and looked down at her hands. "I am not aware of the exact judicial proceedings, but I would assume so, yes."

Katniss reached towards the woman, taking Effie's hand and smiling. "Thank you, Effie. You've done so much for me, and I know I speak for Peeta as well when I say that it's been wonderful to know you."

Her face melted into despair, but Effie's voice was strong. "There are still ten more districts, Katniss. You mustn't give up hope yet." She squeezed Katniss's hand in a gesture that was surely meant to be reassuring, but the strength of Effie's grip revealed the depth of the woman's worry.

"Thank you, Effie. I will." Katniss glanced out the window, where the fruit trees of Eleven were beginning to morph into Ten's lush, green pastures. She tried to think of something, anything she could say to Effie to help the woman.

"So, what can you tell me about Ten?" Someone had to feel useful. Katniss knew she wasn't. She'd as good as killed Prim, the little girl, Mother, Peeta … the least she could do was make Effie happy.

.

.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Sorry that it's been so long since my last update, but I can't promise that I'll be able to return to my old posting schedule – life's a bit busy, but I'm excited for some of the familiar faces that'll show up in the next chapter, so I'll try to have it up pretty soon. Thank you so much to lizzy29629, Zero, April, and Estoma for reviewing!

~finnicko-loves-anniec


End file.
